


Owlbus Dumbledore and Gullert Grindelwald

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, Grindeldore, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Two birds of different species meet and fall in love.





	Owlbus Dumbledore and Gullert Grindelwald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angry-anchou-art](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angry-anchou-art).



> Angry-anchou-art on tumblr drew me this lovely piece of fan art and I'm super excited about it! This is from a story within a story. In chapter 19 in Closer Than Brothers, Albus tells Gellert the story of Owlbus and Gullert while they're on a date in the Forbidden Forest. It's silly and cute and I love it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809127/chapters/45057349
> 
> Scroll down halfway and you'll find it.

  1. Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

_Owlbus and Gullert_

.~.

Once upon a time, there lived a brilliant owl named Owlbus. He was the most beautiful owl in all the world, with the most beautiful brown and white feathers and the most beautiful chirp. Owlbus had a lovely life in Britain chasing mice and soaring high above the treetops. But Owlbus was lonely. He wanted a mate but he didn’t love any of the other owls. Then one day, Owlbus met an attractive seagull who had lost his way.

The owl found himself enchanted by the seagull. Owlbus eagerly introduced himself but all the seagull could say was ‘mine.’ Owlbus found that to be rather presumptuous but soon realized that this was all the seagull could say because he was the victim of a terrible curse. Thankfully, Owlbus found out the seagull’s name because he scratched it out in the dirt. The seagull was aptly named… Gullert.

  2. Owlbus thought Gullert was the most beautiful bird he’d ever seen. He didn’t mind that Gullert couldn’t speak because he chirped enough for the both of them. After spending a week together flying and scavenging for food which they shared, Owlbus asked Gullert to be his mate for life. Gullert happily replied ‘mine'.

  3. Owlbus and Gullert were very happy together. However, some of the other birds said that an owl and a seagull couldn’t be mated but Owlbus and Gullert ignored them. They built a nest together in the tallest tree in the forest, out of harm’s way. They stayed together for the rest of their days, happy and very much in love.




**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to go on tumblr and thank angry-anchou-art for her lovely contribution to the Grindeldore fandom!


End file.
